Baru Kusadari Perasaanku Padamu
by Mayura Tendouji Sonozaki
Summary: Ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada wanita itu, bahwa ia begitu mencintai wanita itu. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan wanita itu sepanjang waktu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yoruichi sendiri? Apakah Byakuya akan mendapatkan jawabannya? Request from koizumi nanaho. Read and Review, please?


**Disclaimer** : Bleach bukan milik saya melainkan punya Tite Kubo sensei, saya hanya meminjam karakter-karakternya untuk kepentingan pembuatan fic ini. Setelah itu saya kembalikan ke pemilik asalnya.

**Warning!** Modified canon, Maybe OOC maybe IC (nggak tahu deh saya!), gaya bahasa amburadul, jayus, garing, abal-abal, nggak jelas, sisanya … entahlah!

Oneshoot ByakuYoru saya yang pertama. Request dari **koizumi nanaho**. Gyaaaa, _gomenne_ telat! WB dengan nistanya menyerang saya ternyata! Huks, huks! TTwTT

Saya berusaha keras agar ceritanya bagus. Bagi para penggemar crackpair yang lainnya, saya harap Anda sekalian dapat menikmati sajian ini.

Well, enjoy for read! REVIEW dari Anda semua sangat berarti bagi saya. ^-^ V

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

**Baru Kusadari Perasaanku Padamu...**

**Pairing** : ByakuYoru

**Rated** : T

**Presented** by : Marianne der Marionettenspieler

Requested from **koizumi nanaho**

**Genre** : Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

**********************************###FGH&&HGF###************************

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dan berkuncir yang mengenakan _kimono_ putih dengan _hakama_ biru sedang berlatih pedang di belakang rumahnya. Tak ada yang menemaninya di sana selain sinar matahari yang semakin terik dan sesekali bunyi tonggeret yang menambah ramai suasana siang itu. Sungguh keseharian yang membosankan, namun nampaknya Byakuya Kuchiki—begitulah ia dipanggil—tak pernah merasa bosan ataupun berat untuk melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari.

Tak peduli betapapun sinar matahari yang terik membuatnya berkeringat, lelaki muda itu tetap berlatih, berlatih, dan berlatih dengan keras. Tujuannya tak lain dan tak bukan hanya satu, menjadi pewaris keluarga Kuchiki sebagai _Taichou_ divisi 6 seperti kakeknya. Sesekali Byakuya menghela nafas, dan menyeka peluh yang bersimbah di keningnya.

Anak muda bermata abu-abu itu mengayunkan pedangnya kembali ketika didengarnya suara yang amat familiar di telinganya, menyapanya dengan nada jahilnya yang khas.

"Wah, wah, sedang apa kau di tengah hari terik begini, Byakuya-chan?"

Pemuda setinggi 180 cm itu terkesiap, dan secepat kilat ia mengalihkan bola mata abu-abunya ke sumber suara. Ia mencebikkan wajahnya begitu tahu siapa yang menyapanya barusan, seorang wanita berkulit gelap dengan rambut ungu pendek dan mata emas tengah menyeringai jahil padanya. Sosok itu nampak ramping dan anggun dengan balutan _shihakushou_ dan _haori_ kapten pada tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau ke mari, siluman kucing?" sergahnya kesal seraya menodongkan ujung pedangnya pada wanita yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir mulusnya.

Sang siluman kucing—yang sebenarnya bernama Yoruichi Shihouin—hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian khasnya. "Hanya melihat latihanmu saja. Tidak boleh?" tanyanya tenang.

"Tidak! Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu latihanku, tahu!" bentak Byakuya marah. Wajah manisnya kini terlihat sangat angker, dan seandainya saat itu ada anak kecil yang melihat, mungkin dia akan langsung menangis karena saking menakutkannya wajah Byakuya tatkala dia sedang marah.

"_Arara_, tak perlu marah-marah seperti itu, Byakuya-chan! Nanti cepat tua, lho!" seloroh Yoruichi, seolah ia sudah kebal dengan kemarahan Byakuya.

"Jika kau tak ada keperluan di sini, cepat pergi sana dan urus murid-muridmu!" nada bentakan Byakuya menaik 2 oktaf. Urat-urat sudah nampak mencuat di dahinya yang luas dan tertutup poni halusnya itu.

Yoruichi menghela nafas panjang. "Ok, ok, aku akan segera pergi dari sini. Santai saja, Byakuya-chan. Santai saja," kata Yoruichi pelan. Wanita berkulit gelap itu mengangkat kedua tangannya setinggi bahu, pertanda menyerah untuk beradu argumen dengan pemuda yang sedang ia usili siang itu.

Byakuya mendengus. "Siapa yang kau sebut –chan? Aku ini sudah terlalu besar untuk dipanggil –chan, tahu!"

"Yaaaa, yaaa, kau sudah cukup besar untuk dipanggil –chan..."ucap Yoruichi—yang entah bagaimana caranya—sudah berada tepat di belakang Byakuya. Wanita setinggi 156 cm dan berambut ungu itu menyeringai dan menarik pengikat rambut Byakuya hingga terlepas. Byakuya yang terlambat menyadari, hanya mengayunkan pedangnya secara kasar ke arah Yoruichi yang langsung _shunpo_ untuk menghindari serangan membabibuta pemuda Kuchiki itu. Yoruichi mendarat di atas atap gerbang kediaman Kuchiki dan tertawa pelan. "Tapi, kali ini kau kalah lagi dariku, Byakuya! Ahahahaha!"

Byakuya menggeram kesal. "Awas kau, siluman kucing! Kubuat perhitungan denganmu nanti!" serunya penuh ancaman pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu dibarengi dengan todongan pedang kayunya. Sementara yang diancam sudah pergi dari tempat itu dibarengi tawa renyahnya yang seolah menggema di seluruh _Soul Society_ ini.

Byakuya menghela nafas kasar. Kenapa wanita kucing itu selalu datang mengganggunya? Benarkah dia hanya melihat latihan keras sang bangsawan muda kuchiki ataukah... wanita itu memang sengaja menemuinya dengan alasan lain, mungkin? Ah, Byakuya tak bisa mengambil kesimpulan sepihak. Bagaimana pun kedekatan keluarganya dengan keluarga Shihouin tak akan pernah bisa mengubah sikap keras kepala dan egoisme seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

Setidaknya pendapat itu hanyalah sebuah pendapat seorang anak muda yang masih labil dan sensitif. Mereka tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana roda waktu berjalan dan nasib yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan bagi mereka.

**^_^ # ^O^ # ^_^**

Musim semi telah berlalu beberapa bulan yang lalu, namun bagi Byakuya kenangan indahnya akan musim semi masih membekas amat dalam di hati sanubarinya. Entah sudah berapa puluh tahun telah berlalu... begitu cepatnya, tanpa ia sadari sama sekali.

Siluman kucing itu, tidak, wanita berambut ungu yang jahil sekaligus anggun itu belakangan ini jarang menemuinya. Dalam pertemuan resmi ataupun hanya sekedar 'mengisengi' latihan Byakuya, wanita itu—Yoruichi—tak pernah terlihat lagi. Dalam hati Byakuya mendesah puas, karena tak ada lagi yang mengganggu latihan pedangnya. Tapi entah kenapa, di sudut hatinya ia merasa rindu sekali dengan sosok jahil yang cantik itu. Rindu? Hei, itu rasanya tak pernah tercatat dalam kamus seorang Byakuya Kuchiki.

Apakah seorang Byakuya pernah memikirkan seseorang sampai sedalam ini? Rasanya belum pernah, mungkin bagi semua orang yang mengenal Byakuya pasti akan setuju jika ada yang berpendapat bahwa pikiran Byakuya hanya tertuju pada dua hal saja. Jabatan _taichou_ divisi 6 dan kehormatan dirinya sebagai salah satu anggota bangsawan Kuchiki.

Byakuya hendak memulai latihannya kembali sore itu, kali ini dengan pedang sungguhan. Pemuda setinggi 180 cm itu baru saja mengeluarkan beberapa jurus ketika suara lembut nan jahil yang familiar berdesir halus di telinganya.

"Sore, Byakuya-chan...!"

Jantung Byakuya berdegup tiga kali lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya saking terkejut akan kehadiran wanita yang ia tunggu-tunggu secara tiba-tiba, ia pun refleks mengayunkan pedangnya ke arah Yuroichi. Mengakibatkan beberapa helai rambut ungu wanita berkulit gelap itu terpotong pedang itu.

"Hei, hei, apa itu caramu menyambut kawan lama?" sergah Yoruichi pada Byakuya. Ia melemparkan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan oleh Byakuya.

"Menurutmu?" Byakuya membalikkan pertanyaan itu dengan nada sinis. Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan, heran dengan perubahan sikap Yoruichi.

Selama beberapa saat Yoruichi menatap ke arah iris abu-abu Byakuya, namun sejurus kemudian... wanita berambut ungu itu mendesah dan berkata. "Sudahlah, malas aku bersoal jawab denganmu..."

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa datang ke mari?" tanya Byakuya ketus.

Yoruichi menghela nafas cepat. "Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak sabaran..."

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, cepat pergi sana! Kau mengganggu latihanku!" bentak Byakuya jengkel. Satu jarinya teracung ke sebuah arah. Pemuda itu mengusir wanita bermata emas yang beberapa waktu lalu telah ditunggu-tunggunya.

Yoruichi menyeringai. "Sungguh kau ingin aku pergi dari sini, Byakuya-chan?"

"Kenapa tidak? Kau kan, bukan siapa-siapa di sini!" jawab Byakuya ketus.

"Ok, aku turuti kemauanmu," kata Yoruichi seraya memejamkan matanya perlahan.

Wanita setinggi 156 cm itu membalikkan tubuh seksinya. Dia melompat ke atap gerbang kediaman Kuchiki, dan bersiap _shunpo_ untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Byakuya mengacak-acak rambut sebahunya yang tidak terikat. Kesal dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Dia terdiam sesaat dan berpikir.

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi dulu, aku berubah pikiran!" panggil Byakuya beberapa saat kemudian. Yoruichi menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Byakuya. Wanita bermata emas itu menyeringai melihat raut kekalahan tergambar jelas di wajah pemuda berambut hitam itu. "Ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Byakuya, berusaha untuk melunakkan suaranya.

"Begitu kek, dari tadi," ucap Yoruichi santai seraya ber_shunpo_ mendekati Byakuya. Byakuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Heran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yoruichi, terlebih saat wanita itu melemparkan sesuatu ke arahnya sambil berkata. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk menyerahkan ini padamu."

Byakuya menangkap dengan baik apa yang dilemparkan oleh wanita yang sering ia sebut-sebut sebagai siluman kucing itu. Alisnya mengernyit lagi saat ia tahu _apa_ yang diberikan oleh Yoruichi padanya. "Hadiah? Ulang tahunku kan sudah..."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu ulang tahunmu sudah lewat," tukas Yoruichi memangkas ucapan Byakuya. Laki-laki berambut sehitam malam dan bermata abu-abu itu terdiam mendengarkan ocehan _taichou_ divisi 2 itu. Menanti kalimat berikutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Yoruichi. "Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan aku berikan itu padamu? Lagipula kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku," lanjut Yoruichi lagi.

"Memangnya ini apaan, sih?" tanya Byakuya penasaran. Tapi Yoruichi tak perlu menjawab pertanyaan tak penting itu, maka dari itu Byakuya membuka bungkusan mungil yang diberikan Yoruichi. Mata abu-abu Byakuya membulat sempurna saat ia tahu _apa_ yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu. Sehelai pita merah yang biasa mengikat rambutnya bila ia sedang latihan!

Byakuya mengenyitkan alis pada Yoruichi, tanda tak paham dengan apa yang dipikirkan oleh wanita itu. Tapi, Yoruichi hanya menunjukkan sikap sewajarnya pada pemuda yang lebih muda darinya itu. Membiarkan Byakuya menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran wanita yang juga mengetuai _Onmitsukido_ itu.

"Jaga baik-baik pita itu, Byakuya," ucap Yoruichi pelan.

"Hei, tung—" sebelum Byakuya menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yoruichi telah menghilang dari pandangan pemuda itu. Meninggalkan Byakuya yang tengah terbengong-bengong dengan sikap aneh Yoruichi. "Apa sih maunya wanita itu?" tanyanya heran pada dirinya sendiri.

**^_^ # ^O^ # ^_^**

Sejak itu, Byakuya tak pernah lagi melihat Yoruichi. Di divisi 2 tempat wanita itu biasa berada, ia tidak menemukannya. Di tempat latihan _Onmitsukido_ juga tak terlihat setitik pun jejak Yoruichi. Yoruichi pun tak pernah lagi datang ke tempat Byakuya seperti biasanya.

Byakuya akhirnya hanya bisa duduk menekuk lutut di depan taman dalam rumahnya itu. Terpekur cukup lama, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada wanita itu. Menanti sesuatu yang bisa menghapus kegundahannya saat ini. Meskipun ia tahu itu percuma.

Diam-diam Byakuya tersenyum kecil di dalam lamunannya. Ia terkenang saat-saat bersama dengan Yoruichi. Ketika ia bermain _onigoto_ dengan Yoruichi, berselisih paham dengan kakeknya dan ditengahi oleh Yoruichi, dan berbagai peristiwa unik lainnya. Ia benar-benar suka dengan semua kenangan itu.

Setelah memantapkan hatinya, Byakuya beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Bergegas untuk menuju tempat kakeknya. Siapa tahu beliau tahu di mana Yoruichi saat ini. Bukankah Yoruichi dan Ginrei adalah rekan dalam Gotei 13? Atas dasar pemikiran itulah, Byakuya memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya pada kakeknya itu.

**^_^ # ^O^ # ^_^**

"APA? ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Byakuya memekik tidak percaya mendengar penuturan kakeknya itu.

Ginrei Kuchiki hanya menghela nafas perlahan. "Tapi memang itulah kenyataannya, Byakuya..." ucap Ginrei perlahan. Mata kelamnya menatap lurus ke arah Byakuya. "Yoruichi Shihouin telah berkhianat pada Gotei 13. Dia kabur bersama Kisuke Urahara dan dinyatakan terasing dari _Soul Society_," jelas Kakek Byakuya itu lugas. Tak memberi celah sedikit pun bagi cucunya itu untuk menyangkal pernyataannya yang terkesan _overjudging _itu.

"TIDAK! Itu tidak mungkin!" Byakuya memekik lagi. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi di mana ia berada saat ini, yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah... semua yang ia dengar saat ini hanyalah omong kosong. Berita yang tidak benar. "Yoruichi tak akan pernah berbuat sehina itu! Ia tidak akan pernah melakukan tindakan memalukan macam berkhianat pada Gotei 13! Terutama pada divisinya sendiri dan _Onmitsukido_ hanya karena mementingkan seorang lelaki yang tak jelas kesalahannya apa!" sergahnya kasar. Berusaha untuk menyangkal semua yang dituduhkan oleh Ginrei Kuchiki, meski pada kenyataannya ia tidak bisa menunjukkan bukti kuat bahwa wanita yang ia kagumi itu tidak bersalah.

"Tapi, memang begitulah kenyataannya, Byakuya Kuchiki..." Ginrei Kuchiki menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. Mencoba bersabar menghadapi cucu semata wayangnya itu. "Dia telah membantu Kisuke Urahara kabur dari Seireitei. Tersangka dalam kasus penyalahgunaan penelitiannya. Gara-gara penemuan orang itu, beberapa _taichou_ dan _fukutaichou_ dari Gotei 13 mengalami _hollowfikasi_. Seharusnya Urahara dihukum berat atas kasus itu, tapi ia telah kabur dari Soul Society. Dan Yoruichi ikut andil dalam pelarian Urahara. Ia membantu pria itu untuk meloloskan diri dari tempat ini."

Byakuya terpana mendengar ucapan kakeknya itu. Ia tak percaya dengan semua yang didengarnya saat ini. Yoruichi Shihouin yang ia kagumi, Yoruichi yang selalu ingin ia kalahkan dalam permainan _onigoto_, Yoruichi yang selalu menemaninya, Yoruichi yang... Ah! Betapa banyak aspek positif dari wanita itu yang runtuh oleh sebuah tindakan pengkhianatan.

Byakuya keluar dari ruangan kakeknya dengan gontai. Ia tidak sakit, tapi entah kenapa seluruh tenaganya serasa hilang seketika. Ia melangkahkan kakinya tanpa tujuan, menulikan telinganya dari panggilan kakeknya. Pandangan matanya kosong. Ia pun serasa tidak memiliki semangat untuk melakukan apapun saat ini.

Yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanyalah... ketenangan batin. Menjernihkan diri dari semua urusan yang membuat kacau pikirannya. Bahkan ia pun tak sadar kalau saat ini... ia sudah keluar dari wilayah Seireitei.

Byakuya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. '_Di mana ini?_' tanyanya dalam hati. Tempat itu sangat asing baginya. Sangat kumuh dan kotor, berbeda dengan tempatnya tinggal di Seireitei.

'_Bagus. Sekarang aku tersesat di tempat yang tidak aku kenal,_' batin Byakuya. Ia duduk di sebuah pohon yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada batang pohon besar yang kelihatan kokoh itu, pohon sakura.

Mata abu-abunya tengah menekuri setiap helai kelopak sakura yang terjatuh. Begitu seriusnya, sampai ia tak sadar seseorang telah berada di dekatnya. Orang itu terkikik geli melihat tingkah Byakuya, dan berujar.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Secara reflek, Byakuya telah menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati sesosok gadis bertubuh mungil telah berdiri di sebelahnya. Byakuya menilai gadis itu secara keseluruhan. Gadis itu memang bertubuh mungil dan berbaju lusuh... tapi tatapan matanya, membuat siapapun merasa tenang. Seolah tatapan bola mata violet milik gadis itu dapat menyejukkan hati bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hei!" teguran halus gadis itu membuyarkan lamunan Byakuya seketika. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" ujar gadis itu kesal. Kesal, karena pertanyaannya dibiarkan mengambang di udara oleh Byakuya.

"Aku tersesat," jawab Byakuya pendek. Gadis itu menatapnya semakin lekat, menanti kalimat selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan oleh Byakuya. "Aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada saat ini. Karena lelah, makanya aku beristirahat di bawah pohon ini," jelas Byakuya.

Gadis itu tertawa pelan. Byakuya mengernyitkan alisnya saking herannya melihat tingkah anak perempuan di hadapannya itu. "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Byakuya ketus. Rupanya ia merasa tersinggung oleh ulah gadis mungil itu.

"Ah, maaf! Tapi, kau sungguh lucu sekali!" jawab gadis itu polos di sela-sela tawanya. Setelah melihat Byakuya cemberut, barulah sang gadis menghentikan tawanya. "Maaf, maaf, telah membuatmu kesal," ucap gadis itu tulus.

Byakuya menghela nafas. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Anak perempuan itu sungguh mengesalkan, sekaligus membuat Byakuya melupakan penat yang sempat bersarang di hatinya sejak tadi pagi. Mata abu-abu Byakuya tertuju pada sang gadis yang tengah menekuri gugurnya kelopak-kelopak sakura itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Hisana," jawab gadis itu pendek. "Kau? Nampaknya kau bukan berasal dari _Rukon'gai_..." Hisana menilik penampilan Byakuya, mulai dari pakaian hingga aksesoris yang dia pakai. "Kau pasti berasal dari _Seireitei_, iya kan?" tanya Hisana penuh selidik.

Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Gadis itu menghela nafas perlahan. "Sudah kuduga, pantas saja kau terlihat asing di sini," ucap Hisana yang terdengar seperti sebuah keluhan. Gadis itu membetulkan posisi berdirinya dan kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. "Siapa namamu? Tak masalah kan, jika aku tahu namamu?"

Byakuya menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Bangsawan Kuchiki rupanya, eh?" kata Hisana penuh sarkasme. Gadis itu memejamkan mata violetnya perlahan sebelum membukanya kembali dan berkata. "Kuantar kau kembali ke tempatmu sekarang. Jika tidak, kau pasti akan dicari-cari oleh dayang-dayangmu dan aku malah dituduh telah menculikmu nanti."

"Siapa yang punya dayang-dayang, hah! Jangan mengada-ada!" sergah Byakuya jengkel. Ia tak ingin mengakui kalau dirinya memang memiliki dayang-dayang, karena ia ingin terlihat seperti seorang mandiri di depan wanita asing yang baru ia kenal itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hisana dibarengi tatapan penuh intimidasi. Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau tidak berbohong padaku?" Hisana kembali memojokkan Byakuya dengan tatapan seduktifnya.

"Ukh!" Byakuya meringis pelan. Habislah sudah. Ia tak bisa beralasan lagi di depan gadis itu. Harus Byakuya akui kalau sifat Hisana memang agak mirip dengan Yoruichi. '_Ah, Yoruichi... Di mana kau sekarang? Apa kau baik-baik saja?_' batin Byakuya. Tanpa ia sadari, wajah tampannya berubah murung seketika.

"Aku keterlaluan, ya?" tanya Hisana simpati. Byakuya tak menjawab pertanyaan Hisana. Ia masih terdiam di tempatnya, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam fantasi kenangannya bersama Yoruichi. "Hei, sudahlah... Jangan murung begitu. Nanti kebahagiaanmu lari, lho!" ucap Hisana. Mencoba menghibur sang pewaris keluarga Kuchiki itu, walau ia yakin tak akan ada efeknya.

Byakuya menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap lurus ke arah iris violet Hisana dan menjawab pelan. "Tidak akan ada artinya aku tersenyum. Kebahagiaanku telah lari dariku. Orang yang kusayangi... Dia... telah pergi dariku."

"Apa dia meninggal?" tanya Hisana penuh rasa ingin tahu. Mendadak, gadis itu menunjukkan raut wajah iba pada Byakuya.

Byakuya menggeleng perlahan. "Tapi, dia meninggalkanku... tanpa memberitahuku kemana ia pergi. Dia tidak memberiku alasan kenapa ia pergi. Dia... orang yang selalu memberikanku kebahagiaan. Dan sekarang? Apakah aku masih bisa berbahagia tanpa adanya dia di sisiku?" suara Byakuya terdengar begitu parau. Jelas sekali bahwa ia berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis dan berusaha untuk menahan semua emosi yang hendak meluap keluar dari dirinya. Semua persoalan yang selama ini terus menghimpit dadanya... ingin ia menghapus beban itu. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Hisana membuang nafas cepat. "Bodoh. Kau masih bisa bahagia, meski orang itu sudah tidak ada lagi di sisimu."

Byakuya tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan spontan yang keluar dari bibir tipis merah muda Hisana itu. Pemuda bermata abu-abu setinggi 180 cm itu memegang erat bahu Hisana dan berseru. "Benarkah? ! Benarkah aku masih bisa bahagia?"

Hisana mengernyitkan alis. "Kau ini kenapa? Tentu saja kau masih bisa bahagia," ucap Hisana pelan. Mata Byakuya terasa berkaca-kaca saking terharunya. Hisana tersenyum tipis. "Tak perlu cemas. Jika kau merasakan kesepian, kan ada aku di sini..."

"Janji?" tanya Byakuya seraya menatap Hisana lekat-lekat. "Kau mau berjanji padaku untuk tetap menemaniku hingga tiba saatnya nanti?"

Hisana tersenyum manis. "Ya, aku janji."

**^_^ # ^O^ # ^_^**

Seratus tahun berlalu... Yoruichi sudah tak terdengar lagi kabarnya. Hisana yang seharusnya bisa menjadi pengganti pengisi kekosongan hati Byakuya pun telah meninggal lima puluh tahun yang lalu. Byakuya sendiri hanya bisa menyembunyikan perih di hatinya dengan wajah _stoic_ yang sejujurnya mengumbar kemunafikan dalam hidupnya. Munafik karena ia selalu menyembunyikan masalahnya sendiri. Munafik karena ia tak pernah mau jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Lantas, apakah menghukum mati Rukia juga merupakan salah satu upayanya untuk menyembuhkan luka hatinya? Baginya yang seorang bangsawan Kuchiki—yang saat itu telah menjabat sebagai kapten divisi 6 menggantikan Ginrei, dia harus selalu mematuhi semua peraturan yang sudah ditetapkan. Meski peraturan itu menyeret salah seorang anggota keluarganya sekalipun, ia tetap dituntut untuk selalu mematuhi peraturan.

Peraturan. Ahh, kenapa kata itu selalu menjadi beban bagi Byakuya. Kenapa kata itu membuatnya menjadi seorang yang munafik? Kenapa kata itu membuat Byakuya selalu berpikiran bahwa orang-orang yang tak taat pada peraturan harus dihukum, meski pada kenyataannya mereka berbuat 'salah' karena untuk membela sesuatu yang benar? Apakah logika Byakuya tak berjalan sama sekali?

Sesungguhnya tidak. Ia tetap memikirkan semua orang-orang di sekitarnya. Meski terkadang ia dilanda dilema antara keharusan mematuhi peraturan dan menepati janjinya terhadap orang yang ia sayangi.

Tapi... apakah ia sanggup menunjukkan kelemahan hatinya itu pada semua orang? Terlebih... pada Yoruichi yang ia rindukan sejak dulu—yang kini telah berdiri di hadapannya? Apa ia sanggup?

"Lama tak jumpa, Byakuya-chan!" sapa Yoruichi dibarengi seringaian jahilnya yang khas. Ia menghentikan Byakuya yang hendak mengeluarkan _shinkai_nya untuk menghajar Ichigo—yang saat itu hendak berusaha menyelamatkan Rukia dari menara putih.

Byakuya terpesona sesaat dengan wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat itu. Kerinduannya semakin membesar, keinginannya untuk menghambur ke arah Yoruichi dan memeluk wanita itu pun menguar semakin kuat. Tapi, semua itu entah kenapa mendadak lenyap dalam perjalanan sistem syarafnya untuk melakukan semua itu. Yang ia lakukan pada wanita itu malah menatapnya dengan dingin dan berujar dengan suara sedingin esnya.

"Yoruichi Shihouin..."

Yoruichi tak bereaksi pada panggilan itu. Ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan membuat bocah berambut orange itu pingsan dengan tusukan tangannya. Setelah selesai melakukan hal itu, Yoruichi mengangkut Ichigo seperti seorang kuli tengah mengangkut beras. Dan bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kau pikir, kau bisa lari dari tempat ini?" ucap Byakuya dingin. Sebelah tangannya telah bersiap untuk mencabut _Senbonzakura_ dari sarungnya.

"Wah, wah, bicaramu sombong juga Byakuya," balas Yoruichi. Dia tetap tenang, meski yang dilawannya adalah seorang _taichou_ yang tak boleh diremehkan sama sekali kemampuannya dalam bertarung. "Memangnya kau pernah menang bermain setan-setanan denganku, eh?"

Raut wajah Byakuya tidak berubah sedikit pun. Namun dari gelombang _reiatsu_ pemuda yang kini telah mengenakan _kenseikan_ itu menaik sedikit, Yoruichi bisa mengetahui kalau Byakuya cukup tersinggung dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau mau aku mencobanya?" tanya Byakuya dengan gigi gemertak.

Tanpa basa-basi, Byakuya segera menghunuskan _Senbonzakura_ pada Yoruichi. Ia yakin kalau kali ini, ia akan bisa melampaui wanita yang penah ia kagumi itu. Dengan gerakan lembut namun mematikan, ia berusaha untuk menghentikan gerakan kilat Yoruichi dengan _zanpakutou_nya itu.

"Apakah kau berpikir bisa lari dariku dengan _shunpo_ level rendah seperti itu?" tanya Byakuya sinis saat ia berhasil menusuk Yoruichi dengan _Senbonzakura_. Perasaan bungah memenuhi dadanya sesaat. Ia nampak senang bisa melampaui wanita yang dulu sering ia rindukan itu.

Tanpa diduga oleh Byakuya, Yoruichi menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis. Byakuya membelalakkan mata abu-abunya saat ia tahu yang ia tusuk hanyalah gumpalan kain, dan bukannya Yoruichi. Wanita berambut ungu dan bermata emas itu kembali memampang cengiran jahil di wajahnya.

"Kau kira, kau bisa menangkapku dengan _shunpo_ level rendah seperti itu, Byakuya-chan?" Yoruichi membalikkan perkataan itu pada lelaki yang melontarkan perkataan itu pertama kali padanya. Byakuya menatap tajam ke arah Yoruichi yang kini telah berada di atap sebuah bangunan yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. "Sampai kapan pun, kau tak akan bisa melampauiku... Yoruichi Sang Dewi Cahaya," imbuh Yoruichi sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya, bersiap untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Di bahunya, Ichigo telah pingsan dengan sempurna akibat pukulan dari Yoruichi.

"Dalam tiga hari... aku akan membuat anak ini jauh lebih kuat daripada dirimu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk menghadapi hari itu," kata Yoruichi sesaat sebelum ia melesat pergi dari situ. Meninggalkan Byakuya yang masih terpekur di tempatnya. Menatap Yoruichi yang pergi dengan membawa Ichigo di bahunya. Rasa sesak dan perih memenuhi setiap relung hatinya.

**^_^ # ^O^ # ^_^**

Byakuya terus memikirkan wanita itu, bahkan setelah pertempuran dengan _ryoka_ dan berakhir damai. Ia tahu, sulit baginya untuk menandingi wanita itu. Oh, jangankan menyentuh Yoruichi... menyentuh Ichigo—yang merupakan murid Yoruichi saja... ia tak mampu melampauinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melampaui sang guru?

Sekarang... setelah _Winter War_ berakhir, apakah ia masih memiliki keingnan untuk bersaing dengan Yoruichi? Aaahh, di mana wanita itu sekarang? Apakah ia selamat dari peperangan yang memakan banyak korban jiwa itu?

Ia tak tahu kondisi Yoruichi saat itu, yang ia tahu hanyalah... wanita itu bertarung mati-matian melawan Aizen bersama Kisuke Urahara. Bukan dengan dirinya di samping wanita itu.

Byakuya segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, dan ia bergegas menuju _senkaimon_ yang menuju ke dunia manusia. Meski ia tahu itu akan menyakiti hatinya... tak ada salahnya kan ia mencoba menemui wanita itu? Ia berharap Yoruichi masih ada di sana, dan tidak keberatan dengan kehadirannya.

**#**

**#**

**#**

_Urahara Shoten_, Karakura Town... Di depan toko milik Urahara itu, Byakuya malah termenung di depannya dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke dalam toko itu. Apakah keputusannya untuk datang ke tempat itu sudah tepat? Ataukah hanya sekadar berbasa-basi menunjukkan simpati pada wanita itu? Oh, yang benar saja! Itu tidak seperti Byakuya Kuchiki yang biasanya.

Kini Byakuya harus membulatkan tekadnya untuk bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang sangat ia kagumi sejak dulu. Wanita yang selalu Byakuya rindukan senyumnya. Dan kalau boleh jujur, Byakuya sangat bahagia sekali saat wanita itu tersenyum hanya untuknya.

"Wah, wah, mari kita lihat siapa yang datang kali ini..." sebuah suara bass membuyarkan lamunan Byakuya. Reflek, Byakuya langsung menoleh ke arah pemilik suara itu dan mendapati Kisuke telah berjalan pelan ke arahnya. "Ada perlu apa Anda datang ke toko saya ini, Tuan Muda Kuchiki?" tanya Kisuke dengan nada sedikit sarkastik.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Byakuya dingin.

Kisuke terkekeh pelan. Lelaki berambut _light blonde_ itu mengembangkan kipasnya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas itu. "Aku tahu tujuan Anda. Mari ikut saya. Aaah, tak perlu memasang tampang curiga begitu, saya tidak akan berbuat macam-macam kok!" kata Kisuke penuh keriangan seperti biasanya.

Byakuya akhirnya mengikuti pria ber_kimono_ hijau itu masuk ke dalam toko. Berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi relung otak Byakuya. Mau dibawa ke mana dirinya sekarang? Pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Kisuke menggeser pintu yang ada di hadapannya dan berkata pada Byakuya.

"Silakan masuk ke dalam, Byakuya-san. Yoruichi-san ada di dalam. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya, kan?"

Byakuya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Lelaki berambut hitam itu melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan misterius itu dan berjengit pelan demi apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Wanita yang selalu menjahilinya ketika ia masih kecil dulu, kini terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan bergulung-gulung perban yang membalut sekujur tubuhnya.

Bola mata emas yang hangat dan ceria itu kini terpejam. Tak lagi bisa menatap hangat ke arahnya, tak lagi bisa mengejeknya. Byakuya hanya menangis pelan dalam hati. Sungguh demi Tuhan, meski pun ia berkeinginan untuk selalu mengalahkan Yoruichi, meski dulu ia pernah ingin menghajar Yoruichi hingga babak belur... tapi bukan ini yang ia ingin lihat.

Ia tak ingin melihat sosok wanita kuat itu tergolek tak berdaya dalam ruang perawatan ini. Sungguh, dia tak ingin hal seperti ini yang menimpa Yoruichi. Byakuya segera menghampiri wanita itu, membelai lembut pipinya yang mulus berwarna coklat itu.

"Siluman kucing... bukan, Yoruichi..." Byakuya menelan air mata yang hendak jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Maaf."

**^_^ # ^O^ # ^_^**

Sejak itu, Byakuya selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjenguk Yoruichi di ruang perawatan milik Urahara di _Urahara Shoten_. Meski tak banyak perubahan yang berarti pada Yoruichi, namun Byakuya yakin bahwa dengan ia menjenguk wanita itu... maka Yoruichi akan kembali pulih secara perlahan-lahan. Setidaknya itu yang Byakuya pikirkan.

Byakuya tak pernah tahu, sejak kapan ia begitu peduli dengan wanita berambut ungu itu? Bukankah ia selalu berdikap dingin dan acuh pada wanita yang selalu ia juluki dengan sebutan 'siluman kucing' itu? Ia baru menyadari perasaannya pada wanita itu, bahwa ia ebgitu mencintai wanita itu. Ia ingin selalu bersama dengan wanita itu sepanjang waktu. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Yoruichi sendiri?

Kisuke datang membawakan segelas coklat panas untuk Byakuya. Lelaki bermata abu-abu dan memakai _kenseikan_ di kepalanya itu tersenyum lemah dan mengambil coklat yang disodorkan oleh lelaki yang selalu ia anggap sebagai 'saingan'nya dalam mencuri perhatian Yoruichi.

"_Arigatou_..." ucap Byakuya pelan.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kisuke heran.

Byakuya menatap ke arah iris abu-abu kecoklatan milik Kisuke, dan hanya tersenyum lemah sambil memejamkan matanya. "Untuk semuanya," jawabnya pendek.

Kisuke menghela nafas. "Aku tak paham maksudmu," kata Kisuke jujur.

"Kau laki-laki yang selalu ada di samping Yoruichi di saat seperti apapun, kan? Kau sudah menjaga wanita ini dengan cukup baik, aku salut padamu," kata Byakuya.

Kisuke tertawa mendengar ucapan Byakuya itu. Byakuya mengernyitkan alis saking herannya. "Ada yang lucu? Aku salah bicara?" tanya Byakuya dengan nada ketus. Nampaknya ia cukup tersinggung dengan sikap Kisuke itu.

"Hahaha... Oh, bukan itu maksudku, Byakuya-san! Haha, aduh, kau itu benar-benar aneh!" jawab Kisuke di sela-sela tawanya yang menggila. Setelah tawanya reda, ia membetulkan letak topinya dan berkata dengan serius. "Kau tak perlu berkata seperti itu. Yoruichi bukanlah anak-anak yang harus selalu diawasi dan dikhawatiri. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Yaahh, mungkin dia juga ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau dia masih sanggup melakukan hal-hal yang dianggap mustahil olehmu. Kau juga tak perlu sesedih itu, karena ia tahu perjuanganmu di perang kemarin. Ia bangga memiliki teman seperti dirimu..."

Mata abu-abu Byakuya membola. "Hanya... teman?" ulangnya tak percaya. Kisuke menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Byakuya yang semula memasang tampang datar, kini menunjukkan raut murung.

"Eh? Aku salah bicara?" tanya Kisuke cemas.

"Tidak," jawab Byakuya bohong untuk menutupi kegundahan hatinya. "Kau tak _salah_ bicara."

**^_^ # ^O^ # ^_^**

Musim dingin telah lama lewat, Byakuya tak pernah lagi tahu kondisi Yoruichi, karena ia tak ingin menyiksa batinnya di depan wanita itu. Mungkin ia merasa tak perlu ia jenguk pun, Yoruichi bisa bertahan. Meski di sisi lain, ia sangat khawatir. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Yoruichi tak terselamatkan? Bagaimana kalau ia telah wafat sebelum ia sempat meminta maaf padanya atas sikapnya pada wanita itu selama ini?

Memikirkan semua itu, benar-benar membuat sang kepala keluarga Kuchiki itu menjadi pusing tujuh keliling. Tapi, kenapa pikiran itu tak jua menghilang dari hati sanubarinya? Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk merebahkan dirinya di atas futon kamarnya, tak peduli dengan _paperwork_ yang ia bawa pulang ke rumah.

'_Ahh, andai saja aku bisa mendengar suara Yoruichi sekali lagi. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, Tuhan!_' Byakuya memohon dalam hati.

"Byakuya-chan!"

Rasanya seperti halusinasi di siang bolong, Byakuya dapat mendengarkan suara jahil wanita itu di saat seperti ini.

"Byakuya-chan!"

'_Eh? Kenapa panggilan itu begitu dekat dan nyata?_' pikir Byakuya heran. Ia membuka mata abu-abunya perlahan.

"Kau tidur siang-siang begini? Ya, ampun. Mulai ketularan diriku rupanya, eh?" sapa wanita itu—Yoruichi Shihouin—dengan senyum jahil khasnya.

"YORUICHI?" seru Byakuya kaget. Tubuhnya berjengit dari kasurnya dan langsung panas-dingin, seolah ia baru saja melihat hantu.

"Kenapa kau? Seperti habis melihat setan saja?" tanya Yoruichi nggak habis pikir. Satu alisnya terangkat saking heran dengan skap Byakuya yang aneh itu.

"Lukamu bagaimana? Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Byakuya pelan.

"Sudah, dong! Masa' nggak sembuh sih? Kenapa? Kau kangen aku, ya?" goda Yoruichi seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Byakuya.

"Eng, enggak kok! Siapa juga yang merindukanmu, siluman kucing? ! Kalau kau tak ada urusan di sini, cepat pergi sana!" usir Byakuya dengan wajah merah begitu.

Bukannya pergi, Yoruichi malah menggoda Byakuya dengan penuh semangat. "Oh, ya? Wajahmu merah padam, lhoooo! Jadi benar kau merindukanku,hah?""

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!" balas Byakuya kesal.

Nampaknya Yoruichi memang tak pernah berubah sampai kapan pun. Byakuya hanya menghela nafas. Sudahlah, tak apa jika Yoruichi menggodanya seperti sekarang. Yang penting ia sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Begitu yang ada di pikirannya.

Byakuya bersyukur dia bisa mengenal Yoruichi sejak dulu, dan dia harap... Ia dan Yoruichi bisa saling mengenal lebih dekat lagi. Setidaknya, ia ingin menunukkan pad wanita itu bahwa ia... sudah lama menyimpan perasaan suka pada wanita itu. Sang siluman kucing yang sangat ia kasihi...

****Owari****

Author notes :

Gaje, gaje, gajeeeee! (gigit-gigit saputangan) Huweeeee, saya tidak tahu kenapa saya bisa membuat fic segaje ini. _Gomenna_, koizumi-haaaaannn! (nangis gulung-gulung di atas pasir)

Maafkan saya, saya berusaha keras agar hasilnya bagus. Jika ada yang kurang berkenan di hati kalian, tolong maafkan saya. Maafkan juga atas ceritanya yang jelek, nggak jelas bin abal ini, minna-han! Kalau minna-han mau protes, saya terima kok!

Akhir kata, keberatankah jika saya meminta imbalan berupa REVIEW? Please Tekan tombol biru di bawah, ya?


End file.
